


The Last One

by The_Jade_Samurai



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, I fucking cried writing this, Jon Snow is a soldier, Jonsa is relatively minor in this fic, Lone Survivor AU, Mentions of Terrorism, Not for people who hate war, The Night's Watch (ASoIaF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 14:59:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17551853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Jade_Samurai/pseuds/The_Jade_Samurai
Summary: A few weeks before he is to be sent home to marry his girlfriend Sansa Stark after finishing his time with the Night's Watch Special Forces, Jon Snow and Robb Stark are called in for one last mission: to locate the infamous terrorist Khal Drogo. But when the mission goes horribly wrong, Jon needs to fight for not only his own life, but also the life he so desperately wants with Sansa and the lives of the men he fights with.Heavily based on the true story titled 'Lone Survivor' and the 2013 movie of the same name.





	The Last One

**Author's Note:**

> I watched the movie 'Lone Survivor' the other day and it's honestly one of my favourite movies of all time, and it sparked a little something in me that I wanted to explore.
> 
> I don't want this story to take anything away from the horrors Marcus Luttrell was forced to endure, as well as the sacrifices of all the men involved in Operation: Red Wings. I have huge respect for all men involved, and I come from a military family myself.

The blaring beeping of the alarm rang through the small bedroom, alerting Jon that it was time to wake up. He blearily opened his eyes, pushing the mess of dark curls away from his face so that he could see. His vision was slightly blurry, but he was able to turn off the alarm and get rid of the ringing in his head.

“Fuck,” he grunted as he rolled onto his back, wiping the sleep from his eyes. He looked up at the ceiling for a long time, studying the small indentations and scratches on the surface. Jon was pretty certain they were caused by the last person who occupied these quarters, because they certainly weren’t made by him.

The door to Jon’s quarters opened up, and a tired Robb walked in, his thick, curly red hair messy from sleep. He was carrying his laptop and sat on the bed right next to Jon, and the dark-haired man glared at his friend.

“What do you think?” asked Robb before Jon could complain, showing the laptop’s screen. Jon propped himself up by his elbow and leaned forward to see the screen. There was a picture of a grey, wolf-like puppy with yellow eyes staring at Jon, and above the photo were the words, _‘Wedding present?’_

Jon frowned. “Is that from Jeyne?” he asked, his voice husky from lack of use.

“Yeah, but answer my question,” said Robb, “what do you think?”

“I think that’s expensive,” answered Jon truthfully. “Direwolves are hard to come by these days. Plus they’re very temperamental.”

“But do you think I can get her one?” pressed Robb seriously.

Jon sighed. “Your family’s rich, I’m sure they can afford it,” he mumbled before laying back down on the bed and covering his eyes with his arm.

“My family’s rich, not me,” he heard Robb mumble.

“Then you better ask your parents nicely, because I sure as hell know Sansa won’t give you any money,” retorted Jon.

“That’s because you’re the one taking all her money,” snapped Robb as he punched Jon in the arm lightly.

“I am not,” said Jon just as he grabbed his pillow and smacked it over Robb’s head.

“Well, why else are you marrying her?” asked Robb after laughing.

“Probably because she’s fucking hot?” answered Jon sarcastically.

“Dude, I don’t wanna see you drooling over my sister,” grumbled Robb dryly.

“Well stop being a pretentious dickhead then,” snapped Jon.

“Geez, somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning,” said Robb.

“Probably because the wrong Stark’s in it,” retorted Jon, glaring at his best friend.

Robb chuckled before looking back at the laptop screen with a thoughtful look. “Your dog’s a direwolf as well, right?” he asked.

“Ghost? Yeah, he is,” said Jon.

“But he’s not temperamental,” pointed out Robb.

“That’s because I’m the alpha wolf,” said Jon.

“I’m being serious.”

“So am I. Direwolves won’t respect you unless they know for certain you’re in charge, like most wild animals.”

“Fuck. Jeyne seems pretty anxious to get one though.”

“That’s your problem, not mine.”

Robb grinned, but raised one hand up in the air in surrender while holding on to the laptop with the other as he stood up from Jon’s bed. “Sansa will be online any minute now,” he said placatingly, “I’ll just leave you two love birds at it then.”

And without another word, Robb left Jon’s quarters, closing the door behind him. Jon sighed and grabbed his own laptop before signing in to the chat he had with his fiancee. He noticed that she was already online, which made him smile without even realising.

_Sansa: Morning sleepyhead._

_Jon: Morning love. How was dinner?_

_Sansa: It was okay, Harry tried to win me back again though. He barged into the restaurant like an idiot, it was rather embarrassing. For him at least._

Jon scoffed. Sansa’s ex-boyfriend couldn’t seem to get over the fact that she had long moved on. Or maybe that was his wounded pride speaking.

_Jon: Seems like the guy needs a good kick in the ass._

_Sansa: Oh don’t worry, Arya and Mum certainly gave him their minds, I didn’t have to do anything._

Jon winced. Both Arya and Catelyn Stark were fierce women on their own, but together, Jon almost felt sorry for poor old Harry.

_Jon: Wish I could have seen it. Did you at least video it?_

_Sansa: No, I was too busy hiding behind the bottle of wine. It was so embarrassing!_

_Jon: Damn. Well hopefully he’ll stop stalking you once you’re officially off the market._

_Sansa: I’m already off the market._

_Jon: Hey, the deal ain’t sealed until the ring’s on the finger love._

_Sansa: Is that actually a thing?_

_Jon: That’s what my mother told me._

_Sansa: Huh. Didn’t think Lyanna was the kind of woman to say that sort of thing._

Jon grinned at the laptop screen. How he had ever managed to end up getting engaged to Sansa was beyond his comprehension. Actually, no it wasn’t. They’d known each other since the first time Robb brought the then-shy Jon Snow to the Stark home when he was six years old and she five. They’d never interacted with each other until their late teens when after Sansa had a nasty breakup with some kid named Joffrey and he had been there for her. They had become fast friends, then best friends but it wasn’t until they were in their early twenties that their relationship became much more.

Together for almost six years, and utterly in love, Jon and Sansa were only ever seen away from each other when Jon was deployed. For most men of the Westerosi special forces known as the Night’s Watch, marriage was almost impossible and if there were married men in the Watch, divorce rates were high. But both Jon and Sansa were determined to make it work once they were married. This was to be Jon’s final tour of the Dothraki Sea War, and in a mere three weeks time Jon would be back home to marry the love of his life. He just hoped he didn’t have to do too much before then.

_Sansa: I can’t wait for you to come back._

_Jon: I can’t wait either. I’m gonna be marrying you._

_Sansa: I’m pretty sure I’m the one getting the good deal here._

_Jon: In your dreams. I’m marrying the most beautiful woman in the world._

There was a knock on the door then, and the hard face of Edd Tollet peeked in. “Robb and Grenn are racing again, they wanted you to be there to decide the winner,” he said in that dry drawl of his.

“Oh for fuck’s sake, Robb knows I’m talking to Sansa!” said Jon exasperatedly.

He didn’t want to go, but there was no other choice. If he didn’t go outside to act as the umpire of Robb and Grenn’s race, he would become the punching bag of the entire Night’s Watch stationed in Vaes Jini base. He’d already been hazed once in his military career, and he’d rather not go through that experience again. And the boys had been particularly brutal to the Watch’s newest member Olly. But was Sansa worth a few days of ridicule from his friends? Totally.

Nevertheless, Jon sighed and quickly typed another message into his laptop to Sansa.

_Jon: I have to go, Robb’s racing Grenn this morning and they want me to make sure it’s fair._

_Sansa: Again? Why do they always make you do it?_

_Jon: Robb reckons I’ll choose him every time. But it’s because of the fact that he’s my best friend/future brother-in-law that I go hard on him._

_Jon: I gotta go, they’ll almost be finished by now. I love you sweetheart, see you soon._

_Sansa: Love you too Jon. I’ll message you when I wake up._

Jon closed his laptop and sighed heavily before throwing a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie on before going outside. Despite the north-eastern half of Essos being a combination of rolling hills of grass and sandy desert with rocky mountains, the overall climate of the Dothraki Sea was near-constant intense heat during the day, though the early mornings and night time were chilly, hence Jon’s getup. He walked through the multiple barracks and offices over towards the Night’s Watch cafeteria, which was mostly just a few park benches capable of fitting up to thirty men all together surrounded by a makeshift wooden fence with two gates on the east and west sides directly opposite each other.

There were already a number of Watchers eating breakfast and chatting, though in the distance Jon could see Robb and Grenn sprinting towards the east gate.

“Looks like Grenn’s gonna win,” muttered the slim form of Pyp, a Watcher who had been part of Jon’s intake into the Watch.

“Nah, Robb’s gonna pull ahead at the last second,” said Jon.

He grabbed a disposable cup full of hot chocolate that was on the bench and took a sip of it, and his insides warmed pleasantly as it entered his system. True to Jon’s prediction, Robb exerted himself one last time, running through the east gate barely ahead of Grenn.

Grenn swore loudly, while Robb slowed down and jogged over to the bench where Jon, Pyp, Edd and Tormund were having breakfast, his arms raised high in the air in triumph.

“You see that?” said Robb happily. “Even Grenn can’t beat me.”

“Pff, Grenn’s not much of a runner anyway,” said Jon, and Robb lowered his arms with a confused expression.

“What do you mean?” he asked.

“Grenn’s a fricken big man, he isn’t a runner,” explained Jon. “Now, if you were to race me, you’d be choking on my dust.”

“Is that a challenge Snow?” said Robb.

Jon snorted. “Fuck off, I’m not a morning person,” he scoffed.

“Right,” said Robb, but Jon could tell that he didn’t believe him.

Just at that moment, the new guy, Olly arrived and sat down at the table right next to Tormund. The big red-haired man grunted and none-too gently pushed the newest Watchman off the bench, and Olly fell to the ground with a yelp and a wide expression on his face.

“What was that for?!” demanded Olly.

“Who the fuck said you could sit here with us Greenie?” asked Tormund roughly.

“I just wanted to hang out with you guys,” said Olly.

“Go bother some other bastards,” snapped Tormund.

“Hey go easy on the guy,” said Jon placatingly. Olly gave him a grateful smile and moved to sit back down, Jon continued, “that doesn’t mean you can sit here though.”

“What?” spluttered Olly just as Tormund shoved him away again.

“You’re still a green boy, which means your hazing hasn’t finished,” explained Grenn matter-of-factly. “You’ll be allowed to sit here once you’ve earned it.”

“Oh for fuck’s-” Olly’s sentence was cut off when there was a shout from one of the nearby buildings, the war room to be exact. Standing on the small landing was Captain Jorah Mormont, the gruff son of General Jeor Mormont. He was a ridiculously hairy man, with a thick, dark beard and chest hairs that practically popped out of the collar of his military uniform.

“Green light boys! Let’s get moving!” shouted the Young Bear, as was his nickname.

“About fucking time,” cheered Grenn as he, Robb and Jon all stood up to go into the war room.

“Maybe they’ll send me this time,” said Olly hopefully. "Do you think they will?"

“I’ll give it a maybe,” said Jon truthfully, yet he patted the young soldier on the back reassuringly before leaving.

Behind them, Jon heard Olly complaining to Pyp and Tormund, but didn’t hear Tormund’s no-doubt rude reply. 

* * *

“Khal Drogo, notorious Dothraki warlord and leader of the Bloodrider terrorist organisation was spotted in a small village hidden in the Bone Mountains,” said Captain Mormont. On the white screen the projector shot an image of a tall, heavily-muscled man with long black hair tied in a single braid down the back of his head and a thick black beard. He was shirtless, and Jon could see the tattoos and scars that covered his chest and arms.

“Ugly fella, isn’t he?” muttered Pyp from beside Jon.

“We’ve also received reports of his men terrorising neighbouring villages and executing anyone suspected of ties to either the Westerosi government of the Free Cities,” continued captain Mormont. “Drogo is personally responsible for the deaths of many Westerosi men, is very dangerous and should be treated as such. He is a high-profile target that HQ wants dead, and the higher ups have decided to give us that honour.”

“Fucking oath!” cheered Tormund from the back of the conference room.

“This is a very serious and delicate operation gentlemen, which is why this mission will begin with a four-man recon mission headed by some of our men of the Night’s Watch, but I will let Lieutenant Stark have the privilege of explaining the plan,” finished Mormont before moving to the side of the room while Robb stood up and went to the front of the gathered soldiers.

“Ladies, this is a high-risk op that requires the utmost care,” began Robb. “The recon mission will be headed by myself, with Pyp on comms and Grenn and Jon Snow as team snipers.”

From the corner of his eye Jon saw Olly’s head drop down in disappointment.

“We will be dropped off at the via Snow Bear choppers at the foot of the Bone Mountains, where the four of us will proceed to hike through the mountains to the village where Khal Drogo is hiding,” continued Robb. “We have established twenty checkpoints to mark our position, and once we are there we will scout the village. Once we have confirmation of Drogo’s location, the cavalry will storm the village, eliminate Drogo as well as any other notable P.O.I’s, before heading home and enjoying a nice bottle of Arbour Gold.”

“Sounds simple enough,” muttered Grenn.

“Signs to look for when confirming Drogo is the long ponytail and large frame. He is also reported to hardly wear a shirt,” chimed in Mormont.

“We embark tomorrow morning before sunrise, so rest up gentlemen,” said Robb.

“And in light of the sudden op, I have decided that tomorrow’s entertainment will be moved to the afternoon,” added Mormont, and the whole room erupted into cheers.

Olly’s face went pale, and everyone including Jon laughed at him. Because Olly was the only new guy assigned to Vaes Jini Airbase, he had been forced to endure torment by just about everyone, and this afternoon, he was to dance and prove himself worthy of graduating past hazing and be officially welcomed into the Night’s Watch.

* * *

“You’re going on another mission?” said Sansa’s voice incredulously.

“I can’t say what I’m doing or where I’m going, but I just thought I’d let you know,” replied Jon.

He was in his quarters borrowing one of the secured cellphones from the war room, calling Sansa in the middle of the night (for her at least). He always called home whenever he was going on an op, just to let Sansa know what was happening and to make sure she didn’t worry to much. Of course she worried regardless of what he tried to say, but he couldn’t allow himself to build any walls between them. That was how most marriages failed within the Night’s Watch.

“I thought your C.O. said that you weren’t going on any missions until you finished up there?” asked Sansa.

“I thought so too, but apparently they need me for one more,” answered Jon.

He could tell she was annoyed at it, and quite frankly so was he.

He heard Sansa sigh deeply into the phone before she worriedly asked, “Do you have to go?”

“If Robb wasn’t going with me, I’d probably try to find a way out of it,” said Jon. He heard Sansa’s brief but sharp intake of breath at the mention of her older brother’s name, and he felt guilty for having to be the one to break the news to her.

“Robb’s a part of the mission?” asked Sansa.

“I’m sorry Sans,” said Jon quietly. “But I gotta take care of him, otherwise Jeyne and your mum will kill me.”

Sansa didn’t speak for a very long time, and Jon knew she was worrying over the fact that the two people she loved the most were about to embark on yet another highly dangerous mission. It hurt Jon, but he also knew that Sansa understood why he was doing what he did. It was one of the many reasons why he loved her so much.

“You just make sure to let Robb take care of you as well, okay?” Sansa finally said.

“I promise we’ll take care of each other,” swore Jon.

“Good, because I would like for both of you to be at our wedding,” said Sansa. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” replied Jon. “I’ll call you as soon as we get back.”

He heard Sansa’s consent for that, before she told him goodnight and hung up. Jon held the phone up to his ear just a little longer, before he sighed and pushed the end call button. Now was not the time to be brooding, he had a hazing to attend.


End file.
